Modern motor vehicle seating assemblies are becoming more and more comfortable as designers improve their understanding of human ergonomics, posture, and comfortability. Vehicle seating assemblies that include comfort components in the motor vehicle seating assembly that can provide the driver and passengers with improved comfort and increased endurance for extensive vehicle rides. Additionally, various sizes and shapes of drivers and passengers can prove challenging when providing motor vehicle seating assemblies. Accordingly, aesthetically attractive motor vehicle seating assemblies that include components optimized to accommodate the different sizes and shapes of drivers and passengers, as well as the desired posture and sitting positions of those drivers and passengers, has become increasingly important. At the same time, such motor vehicle seating assemblies must also assist in restraining a motor vehicle occupant in the event of an impact event, particularly a frontal impact event.
As a consequence, contemporary motor vehicle seating assemblies now incorporate hundreds of discrete parts. The assembly of such contemporary motor vehicle seating assemblies requires bringing together these hundreds of parts to be assembled into a final motor vehicle seating assembly, typically employing so-called “Kanban” or “Just-In-Time” (“JIT”) assembly processes to achieve the completed motor vehicle seat assembly. Using such assembly processes, it has been found to be advantageous to modularize the motor vehicle seating assembly into discrete subassemblies in order to reduce the costs of final assembly. This allows the subassemblies to be sourced from a location independent of the final JIT assembly plant. An improved motor vehicle seating assembly module design to achieve all of the needs of the motor vehicle seating assembly, particularly a lower seat cushion and suspension module to provide these assembly advantages, as well as achieving a new look for styling, was desired.